The Teen Titans Code
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: In this Da Vinci Code type story, the Titans must unravel a mystery of a murdered man with clues only Raven can figure out


This just a short story based on The Da Vinci Code by Dan Brown and directed by Ron Howard. I know this doesn't exactly follow the book and film, but, as a fan of Raven, I thought it would be good to do a story based around her meditation and the gemstone on her head. By the way, the word 'hazar', I'm not sure if it is actually a word, but I used it to also mean 'hazard'. Well, that's what you get for turning Raven's chant into an anagram!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and The Da Vinci Code. Teens Titans belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, and The Da Vinci Code belongs to Dan Brown and Columbia Pictures

**Genre:** Thriller/Action

**Rating:** T, for some gun violence.

**The Teen Titans Code**

**Prologue**

Night had fallen upon the Louvre Museum. Footsteps could be heard across the floor. A young man was running, scared for his life. More footsteps could be heard. The man ran as fast as he could towards the alarm bell, but stopped. A gun had fired and hit the man's leg. He collapsed onto the floor eager to reach the bell, but the gun clicked. The man nervously turned to see the intruder.

'Look, I beg of you. I'm just a noble man with nothing to hide.'

'Interesting,' said the intruder in a deep voice. 'I suppose you know how I can find this so-called gift?'

The man nervously tried to stand up, but his leg was injured. He decided to have no choice, but to give him a simple instruction. 'Head to the last hallway then turn right. There you shall find the gift beyond the frame.'

'Good. Thanks for your help.' He fired the gun.

**Chapter 1**

On board a plane, Robin was looking into his T-Communicator about the request from Paris, Cyborg was recharging, Beast Boy was watching one of the films on board, and Starfire was nervous, worried that the chair might break and fall, while Raven was meditating inside the auditory. Robin was recalling what the owner of the Louvre Museum had sent him.

'We need your help. There's been a terrible murder here, and some stuff that we cannot understand. Get here right away!'

Robin was wondering whether someone he knew was behind all of this. It couldn't be Mumbo: there was no way he could fly to Paris and cause such chaos. Maybe it was someone. Someone named…

'Attention passengers, we are ready to land for Paris, France.' The captain's voice boomed across the plane. Robin snapped out of his vision and put his T-Communicator away.

'Titans, we're ready to land.'

Later that day, the Titans arrived at the entrance of the Louvre Museum where a police officer was standing.

'Thank goodness you've arrived.' He led the Titans inside the museum where they walked through the many artworks inside. 'Ooh, such wonderful portraits,' claimed Starfire. 'Indeed. This museum holds some of the best artwork from around the world, including the Mona Lisa, and that inverted glass pyramid too.'

The Titans looked at the inverted glass pyramid as they passed along. But not before they came across the scene. The young man was lying down, with something scratched into his body.

Raven's gemstone, just like on her _Ajna_ Chakra.

Raven was shocked! There was no way anyone could know about her powers. She went down to see the scratched image while the other Titans looked for clues.

Raven couldn't believe what she saw. Her own gemstone, on this man's body. How did she make the connection?

'Raven, over here!' Robin yelled. Raven ran to Robin to see what he was looking at. He shone his torch onto a wall to see a piece of writing.

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.'

'I'm just as shocked as you are,' Robin said to Raven. 'Yo! Get a load of this!' Robin ran to Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire.

'Where's Raven?' Robin pointed to Raven, who was shocked at the writing on the wall. 'Check this out,' said Beast Boy. Robin shone his torch to see the portrait of the Mona Lisa opened. He leaned over to see that something inside was missing.

'Raven, come here for a minute.' Raven walked towards the other Titans, who were just as puzzled as she was. 'Do you know what was in here?' She turned to see that it was empty. Then all of a sudden, she realized what was missing.

'The 'gift'.'

**Chapter 2**

The Titans looked in confusion. 'Uh, what is the gift?' asked Beast Boy. 'It's an old age box that contains power the people of Azarath hold. Powerful enough to gain control of everyone on Earth. As much as I know, whoever stole this wants the power for more than just control. He wants…' 'Me!'

The Titans turn to Robin, in surprise. 'You mean, that the person who stole this is…' 'Slade! He must still need me after he tried to make me his apprentice. He's out for revenge.'

In an apartment, a man was standing out the window to the Louvre Museum, knowing his plan had worked. Slade walked towards the phone and dialed up 911. 'Yes, I'd like to report a robbery at the Louvre Museum. I have the thief.'

'I don't know what Slade is up to, but I bet it's bad!' Just then, a police siren came wailing outside. Then another. Then a few more. 'Uh oh,' said Beast Boy. 'I have a feeling we've been framed.'

Quickly, Robin wrote down the writing that was on the wall, and put it in his pocket. 'Titans, go!' They ran out of the museum just as the cops pulled up outside. 'Quick, we'll fly up,' yelled Starfire. The other Titans quickly grabbed Starfire as she flew up towards the sky. The cops didn't give in though. They started firing their guns at them. Starfire flew as fast as she could until the cops were out of sight.

'There.' Robin pointed to a park below. Starfire flew down and landed on the grass. The others let go of her and moved towards a table.

'Great,' said Beast Boy. 'We're here five minutes and already we're criminals.' 'Now don't jump to conclusions, just yet,' said Cyborg. 'We need to know why this is happening. Right, Robin?' But Robin wasn't listening. He was concentrating on the note he wrote down earlier. 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.' It didn't make sense. How could this relate to the 'gift'? Then, it hit him. 'I've got it!'

'Raven, I've figured it out.' Raven walked towards Robin. 'This is a code. It's some sort of anagram.' 'What do you mean?' asked Raven. 'You have to rearrange the letters around to form a new sentence. I managed to figure out what that sentence means.' He showed Raven what it spelt out. It said, 'That hazar metro in Zion.' She gasped.

'What is it?' 'This must be where the gift is. Slade must have hidden it there so he gave us this code so we wouldn't know where to find it. 'Well, we know where it is now, we just gotta get there,' said Cyborg. 'And quickly too,' said Beast Boy, 'before my record of being a superhero goes down the drain.'

**Chapter 3**

At the Paris Metro Station, the Titans walked down the stairs and made their way down to the station platform. It was covered with all sorts of paintings showcasing all sorts of artwork. 'There. That's where the gift is,' said Raven, pointing to the painting of Zion. The Titans walked towards the painting, but they couldn't find an opening of some sort. 'There is no opening to open with,' said Starfire. Raven stepped in. 'I know one.'

She then morphed through the wall, and came back out with the 'gift'. It was an old box that contained all sorts of writing and symbols. 'Excellent. You managed to figure the whole thing out.' The Titans turned to see Slade.

'Why do this? What does this has to do with me?' asked Robin. 'Simple. After you escaped, therefore refusing to become my apprentice, I figured that one other person had to deal with me first. Your 'gift'. But don't take my word for it. I didn't call this 'that hazar metro' for nothing.' Then, suddenly, the ground started shaking. 'It's been nice knowing you.' He then disappeared in a ball of black. Raven suddenly realized that Slade as the power, and that he's destroying the metro station.

'We've got to get out of here, now!' Raven led the Titans out of the station, just before the rocks came crumbling in. The Titans looked to see the metro station destroyed. But Raven had other plans. 'I don't know why he would use my gift for your revenge.' 'I don't know either, but I just can't wait to find out! And I think I know how.'

At the apartment, Slade was reading through a book, reciting some words that would make him powerful. 'Soon, the Titans will be destroyed, and the world shall be mine.' 'Not unless you go through me first.'

Slade turned to see Robin all alone. 'Going solo? That's too bad. No one will be around to see you die.' He charged towards Robin, only to miss him. Robin dodged and moved towards the book. 'You touch that book, and you're gone,' said Slade. 'Oh, really? You mean like this?' He put his hand on the book. Slade went to charge. 'NOW!'

Suddenly, a bolt of green blasted Slade into a wall and Cyborg came charging in, holding Slade's legs firmly against the wall, while a green ape hold his arms. Then a black hole appeared, and Raven came out, angry as ever. 'You dare use my magic for no good, you shall have no more!'

Then, in her biggest voice, she shouted, 'AZARATH, METRION, ZYNTHOS!' Black started to escape from Slade. He screamed as the black magic came from Slade and went into the box. The lid closed up, sealing the magic. Slade collapsed, just as the cops came through the door. They pointed their guns to Slade. The police officer came in and saw the Titans.

'Well done, Titans. I never thought this maniac would think of framing you for such a crime.' 'Well, it really wasn't nothing…' said Beast Boy, blushing. 'Well, you Titans can head back home and get some rest. We'll deal with this man later.'

The cops took Slade out, and only Raven saw what he said. 'You will be next!'

**Epilogue**

Back at Titans Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy were making a celebration dinner, while Starfire and Robin were chatting. Raven was sitting on the couch thinking about the anagram. How could her chant spell out 'That hazar metro in Zion'? Well, she knew that it would lead to the 'gift', but she felt that there was something more than that.

Then, it hit her. The gemstone on the man, the Zion painting, the anagram… it all made sense.

The gemstone on the man was also on the lid of the box, inside the Zion painting. If she knew what the anagram was used for, and she could wield the magic inside it, then that meant…

She was the One!


End file.
